1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device having an adjustable display.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, or a media player, includes a main body for accommodating core components, a hinge, and a display pivotally connected to the main body by the hinge. When using the portable electronic device, the hinge can provide friction to secure the display in order for the display to remain steady and not inadvertently rotate while being viewed. However, the friction provided by the hinge may weaken, after repeated use and this may cause it to be unsteady while being viewed.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a portable electronic device, which can address the problem described above.